fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Dark of Zeon
Fantendo - Dark of Zeon is an upcoming game for the Wii U. It will be developed by Phoenix Circle. The plot focuses on Unten's destroyed planet, and an rouge Beorn ship still living on it. The game play is 3D platformer, but the characters will be in 2D. The entire roster of characters can be switched out at any time, similar to the Lego series. Story Nearly a year before Doomulus Grime drilled Zeon to fragments, an ship called Brakehorn was sent out to explore deeper parts of space. When it returned, it was extremely damaged, and the crew was left to die on the rest of Zeon. Unten receives a distress call from his destroyed planet, Zeon. Hooly and Unten go to Zeon's fragmented bits, and find a ship on the "dark side" of it. Rescuing the five Beorns inside, Unten and Hooly return home. These Beorns tell Unten that while they were out traveling, they found a weapon of great power, with possibilities of reversing time and space. It was fragmented when they landed on Zeon, and an strange red Beorn took some of the pieces. Unten tells them not to worry about it. It turns out Zak's necklace is actually part of this machine when Unten finds the picture of the weapon on the ship. More so, Unten finds out Doomulus Grime has the rest of the pieces and the Beorns were pawns of Netnu, having memory chips that command them. Unten is forced to fight off two of the Beorns, and seeks help from the rest of the Fantendo Universe. After heading towards the base of the bad guys, Netnu approaches Unten and they fight. The rest of the characters fight the other Beorns, who are in mech suits. They reveal that they want to bring back Zeon and make Earth fuel for the necromancy. After the fight, the mech suits are destroyed and the Beorns are free from Netnu's grasp, however they have been mentally transformed into vegetables. Unten grabs the God Weapon and jabs it in the inside of Netnu's stomach, who weakly takes his spaceship back into outer space. Unten destroys the god weapon and has to clean up the damage for the fight. Stages Terminal City A city in the Wasteland that has been taken over by the Beorns. Robots are the main enemies here, as well as evil rings. Flying through these rings will destroy them and shut down all the robots, allowing you to proceed. VineVille Some robots are gathering energy from the meteorite that crashed into the location of the town billions of years ago. Unten and the rest of the squad need to stop them. Enemies here are robots and cyborg vines. Airships The robots have taken over Harley's airships and the group must take down the robots without harming the ships. Playable Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Phoniex Circle Category:Wii U Games Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Team Gemstones (series) Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Fantendo Games Category:Doodleland (series) Category:Teardrop (series)